Orenstein
Orenstein & Koppel (normally abbreviated to O&K or later O&K Kone) was a major German engineering company which specialize railway vehicles, construction equipment, elevators, and escalators. History Orenstein & Koppel was founded on April 1, 1876 in Berlin by Benno Orenstein and Arthur Koppel. They started making escalators in the 1960s in West Berlin. In 1987, Kone bought the company and most of their escalators were branded as "O&K KONE". The remaining shares of O&K were bought by Kone in 1995. Few years later, all of O&K's other division were sold to several companies. The railway division was transferred to Bombardier and their construction equipment division was sold to New Holland Construction in 1999. Notable Orenstein & Koppel escalator models *L.U.L.1 *OK-TRONIC 301 *Variotronic401 (later reproduced by Kone in the 2000s) Notable worldwide installations Australia *The Galleries Victoria, Sydney *Melbourne Central Shopping Mall, Melbourne (1991) *City Market (Haymarket), Sydney *MLC Centre, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Berry Square, North Sydney *Target, Bankstown Centro, Sydney *The Myer Centre, Adelaide Singapore *Citylink Underground Mall (1998) *Raffles Hotel (1989)Hydraulic elevator in the hotel was installed by Kone. *Lucky Chinatown, ChinatownO&K Kone escalators. *Bukit Merah Central pedestrian footbridge, Bukit Merah *Esplanade Busport Sweden *Most of the Blue line Tunnelbana stations, including T-Centralen & Fridhemsplan, have escalators by O&K. (1975 or 1985) *Escalator link between Flemingsberg Railway station & Södertörns Högskola/Huddinge Sjukhus. (ca 1987) *Nordiska Kompaniet (one of many replacements made in the department store. It has been replaced by KONE since then.) *Several shops in the city contains of one or another O&K glass escalator. They can be seen in Sergels torg shops, for instance. United Kingdom *Castle Mall Shopping Centre, Norwich (1993) *Harrod's Department Store, London (1998)Also known as the "Egyptian Escalators". Installed under the O&K Kone brand. *Triangle Building, Manchester *Canary Wharf Underground Station, London *Tesco, High Wycombe (elevators, modernized by Stannah Lifts)Elevators installed by O&K under the Keighley Lifts brand. *Tyne and Wear Metro (1980)Currently in process of being replaced by Kone MonoSpace and Schindler Escalators. *St. James Metro Station, Newcastle *Grafton Shopping Centre, Cambridge *Waterloo Underground Station, London *Cutty Sark (for Maritime Greenwich) DLR Station, London *Clas Ohlson, Northumberland Street, Newcastle *Dorothy Perkins/Burton, intu Metrocentre, Newcastle United States *Buckhead MARTA Station, Atlanta, GA *Newport PATH Station, Jersey City, NJ *Hilton Hotel, Portland, OR *Sands Regency Convention Center, Reno, NV *Circus Circus Midway, Reno, Nevada *Imperial Palace parking garage, Las Vegas, NV *Dillards at Women and Children Mall St. Matthews, Louisville, KY *Dillards at Chapel Hills Mall, Colorado Springs, CO *Dillards at The Citadel, Colorado Springs, CO *Nassau Coliesum Uniondale, NY Other countries *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (car park and bus terminal building), Malaysia (1998) *MinMax Restaurant, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Pasar Atom, Surabaya, Indonesia (1986) * Pantip Plaza Pratunam, Bangkok, Thailand * Muangthai Phatra Complex, Bangkok, Thailand *Capital on the Quay, Wellington, New Zealand *57 Willis Street, Wellington, New Zealand *Robinson's Galleria Mall, Ortigas Center, Quezon City, PhilippinesFormerly and have been replaced with Shanghai Mitsubishi escalators. *One Ad HaLom Mall, Ashdod, Israel *Ramat-Aviv Mall, Tel Aviv, Israel *The Lighthouse, Glasgow, Scotland *Los Leones Metro Station, Providencia, Santiago de Chile * Carrefour Market, Brest, France * The Opera, Lyon, France * Palais des congrès (Cannes' Movie Festival center), Cannes, France Trivia *Orenstein & Koppel had a partnership with the UK-based Keighley Lifts to made few elevators in the United Kingdom. Their elevators were branded as "Keighley O&K". One of their installations was located in Tesco in High Wycombe. However, they have been modernized by Stannah Lifts. *Most buildings in the 1980s to 1990s that have Orenstein & Koppel escalators also have Kone elevators logo as well. *As "hkelev.com" stated, some of their escalators handrail are wider than other companiesList of lifts and escalators companies and its original maintenance companies (hkelev.com). *In Australia, their escalators were distributed by Elevators Pty. Ltd. (EPL KONE) and some of their late 1980s escalators were often branded as "O&K EPL. KONE". Gallery O&K.jpg|O&K logo on an escalator landing plate. O&K and KONE.jpg|O&K and EPL. Kone brand in Melbourne, Australia. Notes See also *Kone External links *Orenstein & Koppel article in Wikipedia *O&K in Beno Lift Guide Category:Defunct companies Category:Companies that have been acquired Category:European companies